


（授权翻译）咬一口你的心然后逃走，就像猫咪一样

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 小黄文, 设定海平都是20多岁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 有时候事情超出了碧海可以承受的范围后，他也会生气，会告诉祥生不要再这样，但是只要祥生扯下他的衬衫和裤子，他就会原谅他。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	（授权翻译）咬一口你的心然后逃走，就像猫咪一样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m going to bite your heart (and run away like a cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752041) by Anonymous. 



> 标题取自一首歌
> 
> -
> 
> *译者注：
> 
> 标题取自歌曲《Troublemaker》：니 맘을 깨물고 도망칠 거야 고양이 처럼（咬一口你的心然后逃走，就像猫咪一样）

祥生就是一个被宠坏了的小孩，希望别人都围着他团团转，碧海这么总结道。祥生走路时总是高傲地抬着头，展现出最自信的一面，这对碧海来说已经见怪不怪。自打认识祥生的第一天开始，碧海就接受了这点。就像他全盘接受了祥生时不时的有些爱抱怨，对所有事都要求太多的性格一样。有时候事情超出了碧海可以承受的范围后，他也会生气，会告诉祥生不要再这样，但是只要祥生扯下他的衬衫和裤子，他就会原谅他。今天也不例外。

像往常一样，碧海出去工作了。他的家族地位有点不一般，他需要做的就是和别人应酬，参与进他们的谈话中之类的。第一次见到他的人就会开口称赞他，告诉他，他长成了一个多么出色的大人，仿佛他们曾亲眼见识过他身上的变化一般，而碧海只是回以点头和微笑，向他们道谢，也许都不会再和他们说超过五句话，除此之外他也不会再做任何事。出生在一个具有影响力的家族中，碧海从经验和教训中明白了别人对你了解得越少越好。在这个世界上，只有他的家人真正了解他，以及，还有一个人，就如字面上的那样。这人现在正疯了似的给碧海发短信，也许是因为他已经有几个小时没看手机了。碧海被晚上额外的社交活动搞得精疲力竭，不得不早早离开。一路上他都在睡觉，而他的手机则一刻不停地响着。祥生。他在脑中叹了一口气。

这一天的时间就像被废弃的水龙头里的水一样流逝得飞快。到一天快结束时，他的身体已经昏昏欲睡。人也是有极限的。坐在车上时他才想起来了手机，摸出来一看，来自同一个人的近百条短信和一堆未接来电扑面而来。

_你想怎么样_ ，把祥生发来的短信都扫过一眼后他终于回了他一条短信。祥生的短信内容无非就是一些抱怨和其他乱七八糟的东西。

_大忙人金城碧海终于回信了啊。_

_我还以为你去找其他女孩子把我抛下了呢。_

_哭哭。_

_你都没告诉我你去哪里了_

读着这些短信碧海似乎能听到祥生在说话，以一种一直以来的牢骚满腹的语调。

_我昨晚告诉过你我今天有事要做，你没在听吗？_

_是在我给你口的时候说的吗？抱歉，那时候什么都没听进去。你知道的，那时候我正忙着含着什么庞然大物呢。_

_小坏蛋_

_对了你什么时候回来_

_在路上了，你在自己家？_

_是啊。_

_好的。_

_但是不要以为我会就这么放过你。你一整天都没有回我的消息和电话。_

_我很忙，祥生。_

_难道你就没有时间陪我吗？我在你心里难道不是排第一位的吗？_

_在短信里跟你说不清楚。_

祥生没再回复，碧海把手机随意放回了口袋里。他向后靠着头，发出了一声相当疲惫的叹息。祥生的所作所为仿佛又一次昭告着他是世界上最重要的东西（他确实是金城碧海世界里最重要的东西，虽然他永远不会公开承认）。但是碧海实在是应付不来。他身心俱疲，唯一想做的就是钻进被子里在接下来的几天里都倒头大睡。和大人物扯上关系真是心累，这都是些什么事啊。

到祥生家时，祥生皱着眉头迎接他，浑身上下只穿着平角裤和一件昂贵的白衬衫。他的头发乱糟糟的，看起来就像是一整个下午都窝在公寓里什么事也没做一样。

“你居然真的来了。”祥生冷冰冰地说道。

“我告诉过你我正在过来。”碧海耸着肩膀坐到了沙发的另一头。

“我还以为你是开玩笑呢。我以为你忙着呢，哪有时间陪我。”祥生以一种嘲讽的语气开口说道。碧海深吸了一口气。他已经受够这场游戏了。

碧海欺身把祥生推倒在沙发上禁锢在自己身下。祥生的呼吸变得急促起来，紧紧抓住碧海结实的手臂。

“我们就在这把话说清楚吧。”他生气地吼道。祥生的嘴角向上抽动着，仿佛碧海说着什么有趣的话，确实很有趣。

“噢口气真大，从你的嘴里说出来，好像你是这个世界上什么独一无二的统治者一样——”他打断了祥生，身体更逼近压着他，咬牙切齿，仿佛是死盯着猎物的猎人一般。他可以感觉到祥生的呼吸一滞。

“看着我的眼睛。你这个被宠坏的小孩。你惹我生气了知道吗。”他一本正经地说道，祥生闭口不语。

“该收敛一下你那全世界都要围着你转的想法了。这个世界上不只有你。我有自己的事要做，你也有你的事情。我可没工夫一直陪着你，你最好到此为止别再抱怨了。”听完，祥生朝他眨了两下眼睛，碧海可以感觉到眼前这个男人抓在自己手上的动作收紧了一点。眼下这个场景太能激起祥生的情欲了以至于他只能靠收紧手上的动作来抑制住自己用胯部去磨蹭眼前这个正生着气的人的想法。

“还有吗？”祥生调笑着他，惹得碧海发怒了。

“还有我真的受够你这个抱怨鬼了。”

“可是你说的这个抱怨鬼现在正渴望着其他东西呢，我也不知道，可能想要你来填满他吧。”身下的这个男人说着抬起胯蹭上了碧海的大腿。碧海能感觉到欲望在体内翻腾，就像祥生每次调戏他的时候一样。太不对劲了，明明碧海应该对祥生发火的，他应该责备眼前这个可怜的抱怨鬼，但事实是，他的身体明显背叛了他。

“别跟我来这套，祥生。”碧海咬着牙生气地说道，但是他知道这看起来一点说服力也没有。祥生似乎也注意到了这点（祥生这小坏蛋总能察觉到任何事），轻笑了起来，完全就是一脸得意的笑容。这场游戏的赢家看起来已经很明显了。

“就现在？”祥生凑在碧海耳边低语，然后向碧海献上了自己的吻，热烈又渴望。碧海吻着他，就像一个踏入笼中的猎人一般在他口中肆意掠夺。他伸出舌头碾过祥生的牙齿，然后在口中与对方的舌头交缠。他们一边唇舌交融，一边身体也交缠在一起。祥生的手游走到了碧海的颈间。碧海则一路向下动作，扒掉了祥生的衬衫。当他欺下身吮吸着祥生的乳头时，他听到身下人发出了一句呻吟。碧海用舌头轻轻碾过祥生的乳尖，惹得祥生揪住了碧海的头发。

“去我们的床上。”祥生用碧海完全拒绝不了的气音说道。

他从沙发上抱起祥生，祥生依旧紧紧抓着他。他像抱新娘一般抱着祥生，而后者显然十分享受他获得的待遇。他把祥生落在大床上，抽出衬衫的下摆飞快地脱掉了衣服，显露出衬衫下如雕塑般美丽的身体。

“碧海。”祥生从床上望向他，呻吟着叫出他的名字，这让碧海感觉到自己裤子下的性器硬到发疼。他扑到床上，再一次把祥生禁锢在自己身下，他们又开始接吻，这次是更加炙热绵长的吻。在祥生面前他就会把持不住自己，想要触碰祥生，祥生身上大片光滑的皮肤简直让他欲罢不能。他亲吻着祥生的胸膛，留下一个个吻痕。而此时祥生正隔着布料拢住他的裤裆，爱抚着他已经硬挺的性器。

“可以吗？”祥生问道，碧海渴望地点了点头表示同意。祥生露出了胜利般的笑容，拉下拉链脱掉了碧海的裤子，释放出已经无比精神了的阴茎。世界上不可能比有祥生更有天赋的人了，他快速地交换了两人的位置，让碧海躺在床上，自己压在他身上。不需要碧海再教他，他们已经做过无数次了。他能感觉到祥生的手抵在他的胯上，还没来得及说一句话，祥生就已经整根吞进了他的肉棒。脸颊因为吸着碧海可观的尺寸而凹陷着。祥生用富有技巧的舌头舔弄着碧海，引得他呻吟连连，他仿佛感觉自己的性器能因为被祥生吸着而一直硬挺。祥生一刻不停地吮吸着，用舌头挑逗着碧海的肉棒，碧海几乎可以感受到自己快要高潮了。所以他抓着祥生的头发把他拉了起来。

“够了，你给我口射了我可就没法操你了。”他盯着祥生亮晶晶的眼睛和泛着水光的嘴唇，上面可能是祥生的唾液，还有自己的前液。

“那可不行。”祥生不太喜欢这个想法，皱着脸说道。碧海觉得此时此刻他特别性感火辣。

“知道了，快去拿润滑液。”他命令道，祥生迅速挪到床头柜那侧，从其中一个抽屉里拿出了润滑液。

“不戴套吗？”碧海接过祥生手中的瓶子，问道。

“想要你射在里面嘛，宝贝。”听到祥生这么说后碧海感觉自己全部的理智都断了线。

他挤了一些润滑液在手上。祥生已经光着下半身，舒展着四肢在床上摆好了舒服的姿势。祥生丰满的臀部对着碧海的方向，求着他快操进来。目睹这一景象的碧海感觉自己的阴茎又硬了几分，情欲比以往都高涨。他悬在祥生身上，不费吹灰之力就滑进了两根手指。祥生的后穴还是很松，因为他们昨晚刚做过。当他插进第三根手指时，祥生已经因为痛感扭动了起来。

“想要你的。”见碧海用手指玩弄着自己的后穴，祥生一边开口乞求，一边渴求地在他手上来回摆动着。

“我的祥生，每次都这么着急。”碧海深沉地笑了起来，蓄势待发。他对着祥生的小穴长驱直入，突如其来的潮热包裹着碧海的性器，几乎让他两眼翻白。他一插到底，直到性器整根没入了穴里，让祥生习惯着他的尺寸。祥生发出了一声娇喘，示意碧海可以开始动了。他以不快的速度抽插着，让祥生感受着自己对他的支配和渴望。他可以听到祥生一边呜咽着连不成句的词语，一边配合着碧海顶弄的节奏前后摆动着他的臀瓣。他能感受到他们之间皮肤碰撞拍打出的声音，格外色情又下流，激发着情欲。每在祥生体内撞击一次，他就闷哼一声。

“就是那里！快点！”当碧海撞到一点时祥生尖叫了出来，无须多言碧海找到了祥生的敏感点。 碧海用自己硬挺的肉棒对着那一点猛冲。祥生一边反复喊着碧海的名字一边胡乱地说着各种污言秽语。碧海发了狠地干祥生，每一下都精准地顶到他的敏感点。他们发了狂地性交，力道连地震也比不上。房间里除了祥生的呻吟，碧海的低吼和皮肤拍打撞击在一起的声音外听不到其他任何声音。再没多久他们就都要高潮了。碧海无情地在祥生体内冲刺着，祥生近乎是抓着身下的床单向碧海求饶。他们之间的动作变得更加疯狂，互相渴求着。碧海伸出手握住了祥生的前端，撸动着他已经湿淋淋的阴茎。祥生颤抖着迎来了高潮，碧海可以感觉到他的后穴收缩挤压着自己的阴茎，爽得他也交了货。碧海把精液全都射进了祥生的身体里，直到容纳不下。祥生在高潮的余韵中前后摆动着身体。过后碧海把阴茎从他身体里抽出来，他们一起躺在床上，兴奋地，筋疲力竭地喘着气。

“你到底明白了没？”碧海问道，祥生正懒洋洋地玩弄着他的头发。

”明白什么？”祥生抬起头装傻。

“别再像个被宠坏了的小孩一样了好吗。”

“要是每次我惹你生气后，都能被你干这么爽，那你也别指望我会改了。”祥生厚脸皮地回答道，满脸得意。碧海轻轻敲了一下他的头，然后在额前留下一个吻。

“小坏蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> ****译者注：
> 
> 非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
